


Birth

by Marf_Redux



Series: Cascades [12]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M, these are AU versions of the characters, trapped in the fic's universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23872759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: Back on the mirrored Olkarian the Pidge from the Green Cascade gives birth to her and Lance's child.
Relationships: Allura/Kolivan (Voltron), Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt
Series: Cascades [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1284527
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned in case you don't want to read fics that disable them.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.
> 
> Despite being written/posted after this work takes place before the next one in the series and has been inserted into it's chronological place.

Birth  
Part One of Two

“Lance, Katie will be fine,” Matt said in a way that very nearly covered up how nervous he was about things as they waited outside the birthing room. “Plenty of women go into labor a little early.” She had read the data on human birthing and agreed. She knew Lance was just frustrated that he was being forced to stay outside by the healers. 

Lance ignored his brother in law and began to pace even more quickly around the waiting room. She considered reaching out to try to comfort him but stayed her hand. She was reluctant to get to close to any of them in case they noticed the slight weight gain hidden by her clothing. Altean pregnancy was much faster than human pregnancy and even with a hybrid child it was beginning to be noticeable. She did not want to intrude on this moment for Lance and Katie with her and Kolivan’s news she would let them have their moment and then tell the others.

She was just grateful that according to the healers on the Command ship that her pregnancy had passed the dangerous stage and was healthy. Of course there were still risk with a hybrid pregnancy which was another reason she had chosen not to mention it yet.

She was startled form her thoughts by the healer emerging looking relieved, “Lance, I am pleased to tell you that your child has arrived and both she and the mother are doing well.” She had to smile as it took a second for Lance to relax before a gigantic smile spread across his face. This healer having met Lance before quickly stepped back behind Keith knowing Lance wouldn't be able to grab them then. “It will only be a few more moments before you’ll be able to enter and see your wife and child.

“I’m a dad,” Lance said clearly barely listening to the healer. She allowed herself to share their joy for a time and then made her way back to the command ship. She knew from the healer that while Lance and Matt would be allowed to see her and the baby it would be at least tomorrow before the rest of them could. She was looking forward to it.


	2. Chapter 2

Birth   
Part two of two

She was sore since the pain meds were wearing off but she didn’t want another dose yet because she was enjoying watching her brother and husband cooing over her daughter. She had to smile at the image of Lance proudly holding their little girl and Matt standing nearby looking down. 

“Have the two of you decided on a name yet,” Matt asked finally breaking the happy silence. “I mean I know you discussed using some or our late family members names but given what’s happened...” he trailed off at her glare. Those people were not their family just counter parts from another world. “I know you don’t like to consider them family Katie but your daughter will probably meet them.”

“Might get a bit confusing for her if we go with our first options,” Lance said looking at their daughter. “I still kind of like Elena but it’s up to you since like you said you went through the labor you get the final say.” She had to laugh at their private joke.

“Elena is fine and it’s probably best we don’t stick our kid with the baggage of a name from our past,” she said after a moment. “Just don’t call her by any silly nick names Matt.” She said giving him a glare and he nodded. Before he could respond though the healers entered and sent him out. They would let Lance stay with her but everyone else would have to leave.

“Are you sure Elena is fine as a name,” Lance asked again once the healer had done her check up and left informing him that they’d need to take their daughter for a quick check up soon. She had to smile at seeing some of the old insecure Lance back. 

“I wouldn’t have agreed in front of Matt if I didn’t agree,” she said with a smile. “Because by now he’s told everyone he’s met about his new niece Elena.” She said with a smile and felt herself starting to get really uncomfortable. “When the healer’s come back see about getting me another dose of pain meds won’t you?” She asked before yawning she really needed to sleep but wasn’t ready to do so yet.

The End


End file.
